The present invention relates to a device for feeding material webs or tapes for a roll exchanger, particularly in quickly-running paper and film processing machines in which the starting end of the material tape of the supplement roll is fed to the material tape of the running winding roll.
The starting end of the material tape is fixed at the easily accessible preparation station, cut and provided with a glueing film or glueing strips and then is connected to the material type of the feeding winding roll at the connection station to which access is rather difficult. The material tape is held during the connection step at the connection station and the processing machine is supplied with the tape from the magazine.
One of the feeding devices of the type under discussion is disclosed in DE-OS No. 29 19794. In this device the starting end of the tape of the supplement roll manually cut and provided with a glueing film or strip, is prepared and then guided to the connection station where this starting end is glued to the material tape of the winding roll to be replaced and the remaining portion of the previous winding roll is separated whereby after the connection an approximately uniform tape clamping is ensured. The tape starting end is prepared at the fixing bar, then removed and by hand inserted into a slot which is formed between the fixing bar and the deflecting roller. By means of blow air the starting end of the tape is fed to the clamping roll unless the tape is again straightened The required threading of the tape into the aforementioned slot is the main disadvantage of the conventional device because it requiries an additional operation step which must be carried out by hand.
A device disclosed in DE-OS No. 34 11 398 is limited to a manual preparation because the starting end of the material tape of the supplement or substitute roll should lie on the fixing strip or bar, cut off and provided by the glueing strip. The starting end of a new material tape is moved automatically to the connection station. With this device, overlapping and butt connections can be produced. This device has the disadvantage which resides in that at high machine speeds it can occur that during the pivoting of the fixing bar from the preparation station to the connection station, the material tape of the winding roll to be replaced is affected, and the device for feeding and additional devices for straightening the tape are required resulting in increased costs of the whole machine. Portions of the connection station together with the deflecting rollers for the material tape have been moved over to enable the pivoting motion of the fixing bar from the preparation station to the connection station.